harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amir (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *Introduction: ".....I'm Amir. Nice to meet you." *"Hmm? ...Ah, it's you. Please don't overwork yourself, ____." *'Evening:' "Good evening. Done with work? It's great to have something to occupy you like that." 'Chat' *'Near the hotel's fountain:' "This fountain is similar to the one at my home. My sister used to splash in the water. I wonder how she is.." *'Inside the hotel:' "The hotel lobby is always interesting. Lots of people come and go, and they all have interesting stories." *'In town:' "It's so peaceful here in this town. I forget about my worries back home when I'm here." *'At the bazaar (Winter):' "I can't wait to see what's being sold. Maybe I can find a gift for my sister.." *'During a snowstorm:' "I don't mind the snow, but I think this is too much..." *'During a typhoon:' "Such strong wind... Is it safe out there? Be careful..." *'After a storm: '"Nature is truly a powerful force. I've never seen weather like that before..." *'When leaving town: '"I don't want to be a burden... but I really do appreciate the help. Thank you." *'After you are married:' "So, how's married life? I'll stop by sometime to see how you two are doing." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "This is... stew... I... I love stew! Thank you so much, ____!" *'Liked:' "That's pretty nice. You're giving it to me? Uh... Th-Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Thanks. I'll take it." *'Disliked: '"Sorry, I don't like this..." *'Birthday Gift:' **"A birthday present? Thanks..." **"A birthday present? Hey, this is nice. Thanks." *'When offered a rotten item/tool:' "Sorry, I'm not interested at all." 'Heart Lines' Notes: Amir's heart lines can be seen by speaking with him while he is in his hotel room. *'Black Heart:' "Are you just wandering around? What about the farm?" *'Purple Heart:' "Taking care of animals must be tough. No? Wow, you must be good." *'Blue Heart:' "I love the scenary. It makes me glad that I came here." *'Green Heart:' "You're very knowledgeable about many things. Talking to you is very entertaining." *'Yellow Heart:' "Windmills are a big part of this town. I wonder if my country could utilize them in a similar manner..." *'Orange Heart: '"Can I come and visit your farm, ___? I'm curious. I'd like to see how you live..." *'Red Heart:' "I never had anybody that I could fully trust... But I think I've found that in you, ____." 'Festivals' *'Harmony Day (girls give to boys):' "For me? Ah, right, Harmony Day. That's a tradition around here, isn't it? Thank you, ____." *'Harmony Day (girls give to boys, you are married to someone else):' "....Oh, uh.... Thanks, ____. I wasn't sure if I should accept such a nice gesture. Don't worry about it." *'Harmony Day (boys give to girls, alternate):' "___, you here? Can I come in? You gave me a gift for Winter Harmony Day... So today I have a gift for you. I hope you like it. Well, I'll be going. Farewell." Flower Festival: ' *'When given a flower: "Giving flowers is quite elegant. Thanks." Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes